


Family Portrait

by Halbblutprinz (ladyofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/Halbblutprinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy schließt mit sich und seiner Familie ab. (post HBP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

Wenn Percy an seine Familie dachte, überkam ihn immer eine Mischung von Stolz und Demütigung. Demütigung war es, die in letzter Zeit Oberhand gewann. Ihre Welten hatten sich immer mehr voneinandern entfernt, bis er sich fehl am Platze fühlte. Ein Gefühl, das er trotzig auf sie zurückwarf und sich eine neue  _Familie_  suchte.

Eine Familie, zu der er jetzt auch nicht mehr passte.

„Percy!", hörte er die samtige Stimme hinter sich flüstern, „Du gehörst hier nicht mehr hin. Im Familienportrait ist kein Platz mehr für dich."

Mit zittrigen Fingern umklammerte Percy den Griff des Messers. Er hatte keine Familie mehr.


End file.
